1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball for exercising a person's hands and relieving stress.
2. Prior Art
Various rubber balls, tennis balls, and the like have been used by persons to strengthen the hands and forearms by exercises that involve alternately squeezing the ball and relieving hand pressure on it.